Generally, the conventional display panel testing technique is illustrated in the following description. As shown in FIG. 1, a thin film transistor (TFT) 100 is implemented as a switch. A drain 102 of the TFT 100 is connected with a testing signal generator, a source 103 of the TFT 100 is connected with a gate line/data line within the display panel, and a gate 101 of the TFT 100 is connected with a controlling signal generator.
During the testing procedure, the controlling signal generator outputs a high voltage level signal to the gate 101 to turn on the switch 100, and the source 103 and the drain 102 are conducted. After the testing procedure is done, the controlling signal generator outputs a low voltage level signal to the gate 101 to turn off the switch 100 and the connection between the source 103 and the drain 102 is cut off.
During the manufacture process, since the particle existed, a short circuit would have occurred between the source 103 and the drain 102 in the TFT 100. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the short circuit has occurred in the area 104. As in the aforementioned technical condition, the conventional repairing method is to cut in a cut-off position 105 by laser. However, practically, there are couple problems in the conventional techniques. For example:
1. If the short circuit is not going to be repaired, or the conventional method is used to repair the short circuit but the width-to-length ratio of the TFT 100 is varied, the light-on test for the display panel will show the abnormal display because of the difference of the line resistance or a line defect has occurred to cause error detection so as to cause an unnecessary waste and loss.
2. When a curing procedure is implemented in the PSVA type display panel and the short circuit has occurred between the source 103 and the drain 102 in the TFT 100, there is permanent malfunction of the line in the display panel if it is not repaired or the conventional method is implemented to repair.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel technical solution to solve the aforementioned problems.